The Adventures of the Baby Titans
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: based off of the story by laughingly the lark. When Robin is turned into a baby in the presence of his mentor, what will happen to him, and what will happen to the titans?


_disclaimer: I don't own TT. My sinceirest apologies to Laughingly the lark for copying her/his work onto this page. I did want the story to continue, and it had not been updated in 3 years, so here is my version Of what happens next in "The Adventures of the Baby Titans". Also, there will be two lines that will indicate when Laughingly the Lark's story that was copied has ended, and from there it is all my work. I hope you enjoy my continuation of this beautiful story._

_Author's note: this story is dedicated to Mary Grayson's Little Robin for her stories about Robin_, _and to my home girls Bryce and Shantel, and also to my boyfriend Roger. Bee, I'm going to miss you next year, JJ, thanks for always being for me, and sweetie, thanks for all of the inspiration you give me with your twisted sense of humor. I love you, XOXOXO. ENJOY! :D_

The Dark Knight of Gotham, the Batman himself, was worried. Mostly this took the form of irritation to untrained eye, as he paced back and forth in his cave, awaiting the return of his tardy ward.

Finally, the computer came to life as the communicator screen popped up with a high-security call. The image of the last son of Krypton appeared, a very nervous Kryptonian to be exact. Few people could make the famous Kal-El truly nervous, in fact the list was three: Lois Lane, Martha Kent, and Bruce Wayne. Unfortunately, his very reluctance to broach the subject gave away a fair bit of what the subject matter was to the intuitive man on the other end.

"WHERE..IS..HE?" demanded the grimmest Bat Superman had ever seen.

"The Titans are actually here at the watchtower, they just had a minor incident with a sorcerer that needs to be fixed." explained the Man of Tomorrow as he tried to sooth the anxious father.

"Explain."

"They got turned into babies."

The dark knight stared expressionlessly at Kal-El for several tense moments.

"I trust you are already fixing this?"

"We're trying, but it, uh, might take a little while."

"It had better not take too long to fix." the dark knight threatened. "I'm taking him home until you do."

"I figured. Barry and Diana are already here to pick up Wally and Donna."

"You called them first?"

Superman swallowed. How do you say to Batman's face that you were afraid he would freak out? Luckily the Batman's rapid mind had gone into problem analysis mode and had discovered several complications involved in having the five teenagers now as infants.

"Is Arthur coming?"

"Yeah, he's on his way."

"Good, caring for an infant Atlantian may be tricky. I trust you've been finding food for all of them?"

"Yeah, Jzon just got back from the store."

"I'll be right there."

"An interesting turn of events." Commented the droll butler to his employer.

"I told you this Titans thing was a bad idea."

"At least you will be able to experience some of the aspects of parenting you have missed from Master Dick's earlier years."

"I'm not his parent."

"Indeed. It is getting more and more difficult to believe that asertation, young sir."

Batman stormed past the Green Lantern towards the conference room, where the Flash was cooing baby words at the red-haired baby in his arms while Diana sang to her infant sister, Superman rocked the crying Speedy, and the Martian Manhunter fed the dehydrated Aqualad a bottle of water.

"Hey Bats, look how cute Wally is as a baby!"

Batman ignored the Flash and made his way directly to the dark-haired infant whimpering from his spot on the table.

The four other superheroes stared at the odd picture the large Bat made with the small boy cradled in his black gauntlets. The baby Robin was staring up in surprise at the large creature holding him and reaching up a tiny fist to touch the man's chin.

"Well, there's something I never thought I'd see" whispered the Green Lantern from the door. When he had followed to see Batman's reaction, he certainly hadn't expected this.

As if noticing the others for the first time, Batman looked up and glared at those in the room, gathering the infant closer to his chest.

"This never would have happened if we had kept constant supervision on them as I insisted!"

"Now Batman, the children aren't hurt, merely out of their natural states." soothed the princess. "Jzon has sensed nothing but the usual infant emotions from them."

"You let him read their minds as well as get turned into infants?" the dark knight thundered at Superman and the Flash as loudly as possible without disturbing the babies although he was still properly shushed.

Thankfully they were saved from having to answer to the outraged parent by the arrival of another guardian.

"Ah Minnow, we have already done this before. I remember when you were this size, you are barely bigger than when I first found you." Exclaimed Aquaman as he reached for the purple-eyed merchild in the Martian's arms. "Have you put him in water yet?"

"We thought that was best left for you" answered Diana. "He's on his fourth bottle of water though."

"I'd better find him a tub then… He'll be needing a soak."

"You can take him home for a while if you want." said Hal Jordan. "Diana and Batman insisted on taking their tots home while we found a proper magician."

"There's no such thing." grumped the still somewhat ticked off Bat as little Dick Grayson pulled at his cowl. "No Robin. You many not have that."

"He probably has no idea you're talking to him, you know." commented Superman.

"Infants understand tone better than words, you know" supplied the still fascinated Flash.

"He's been called Robin all his life, and you have no proof that he doesn't remember me despite an infant brain, since you obviously have no idea what exactly this 'spell' includes."

The king of Atlantis shook his head at his colleges rant as he placed the little boy in his arms into the small tub that had appeared as the Martian Manhunter came through the floor. All of the children seemed to be content now, Aqualad splashing under water, solemn Robin starting at the Bat, the young Kid Flash giggling at his uncle's entertaining antics, the small Wondergirl happily smiling at her foster sister, even Speedy had quieted after relieving himself of both his bladder and breakfast onto the Man of Tomorrow.

"Um Hal, could you get me a new burp cloth, while I change his dipper?" asked the now damp Superman as he swatted at the spills onto his costume from both ends of the young Roy Harper, with the one in his hands.

The scourge of Gotham smirked to himself at the sight. To bad it hadn't been Oliver Queen holding Speedy. Now that would have been something Bruce would have paid good money for.

Those not holding babies were still staring fondly at them, including the tiny Atom who had walked in unnoticed as they dealt with the babies. Batman glanced at the room briefly, realizing this was the case and it was time for more affirmative action.

"Enough of the coffee break. Get back to work on this and remember not to let Green Arrow have access to the children unsupervised."

And with that Batman marched off to the transporter with his miniature partner still in his arms.

"I hope he remembers to bundle the kid up," commented Green Lantern. "Caves tend to be a bit chilly for anyone, much less a baby."

"I'm sure Batman can adequately deal with Robin in his current state." said Diana firmly.

"I sure hope so.." whispered Superman to himself as he watched though the wall as the pair disappear through the beam of the transporter. 'And even if he can, he's not going to have patience for this very long…we'd better get to work fixing it soon!'

Alfred Pennyworth was widely accepted as by far one of the best of his business, and that was without the knowledge of how much trouble Batman put him through in addition to Bruce Wayne's whims. None the less, the ability to produce baby food, dippers, bottles, clothing, burp cloths, and several soft toys barely twenty minutes after being notified that Dick Grayson had been turned into an infant surprised even the young billionaire. The baby had not enjoyed the transporter experience and had been wailing loudly as they had arrived in the cave, his guardian calling even more loudly for the butler to help him calm the baby. Alfred of course, had been undaunted by the noise and distress of "his boys" and had simply taken little Dick from Bruce's arms, which incidentally calmed the small boy immediately and proceeded to feed and change the baby as if it were the usual next step when Batman and Robin returned home.

Anyone who had not been distracted by the baby and observantly looked over the big black bat hovering near the butler might have noticed a very unusual component to the dark knight's posture: nervous worry. However, even if they had noticed it they would likely have dismissed it as their imagination. Not so with Alfred, he knew this young man very well and no reputation of fearlessness or non-emotion was going to fool him.

"The young fellow seems to be doing quite well despite his unfortunate mishap."

"He's not fine, Alfred. He's been turned into a baby!" argued Batman as he began changing into his day clothes.

"Have you harbored some sort of grudge again against babies, of which I am not aware?"

"He needs to be checked over. I had better run some test to make sure there's nothing wrong, besides the twelve missing years. Who knows what kind of effect this sort of thing could have had on him physically."

"I assume letting an actual doctor look him over would be unnessisary. Using him as a new experiment should suffice very nicely don't you think?" questioned the major domo dryly.

"Alfred, if you haven't already called Leslie in to look him over I shall be highly surprised. One thing is for sure; once he's fixed the Titans are over! I let him go off with those children and he ended up as a baby. That is not acceptable!"

"Ah. Any more concerns besides side effects and your perpetual self-guilt?"

"I don't know how to take care of a baby!" exclaimed the now quite frustrated Bat.

The older man was unaffected by his vehemence.

"And several years ago you didn't know how to take care of a young boy, I expect you will have to learn the same way you did then…by experience."

"That was easier; he could tell me what I was doing wrong. At this size something could go wrong and he'd be permanently damaged."

"I assure you that so long as you use common sense and take care because of his small size, you will not 'break' Master Richard." the amused butler replied, not letting the resulting glare detour him from his mirth.

"Very funny." snapped the miffed Bat as he took the baby from the man who had raised him. He might not know much about babies, but this one needed to be cared for and if Alfred was to busy poking fun at Bruce to do it, he'd do it himself!

"Not a father indeed." scoffed the butler softly as he watched his child walk up the stairs with his honorary grandson.

--

In Jump City, The titans were consumed with worry about their leader. He had promised to be away for exactly one month to help his mentor and the other set of titans, but it was two days later. Starfire was concerned the most about her boyfriend's safety and had demanded that Cyborg take her to Wayne manor right now. Startled with fear, the half - robot man quickly agreed to do so.

Soon, in approximately two hours, the titans had arrived in Gotham and were on a steady course to Wayne manor. They snuck around a little bit, just to make sure that when the story of where Robin had been was told to them, there wouldn't be any lies. Starfire and Raven had flown up to the rooftop and had split up to see where the boy wonder was. Starfire however, was staring at one section in particular, her eyes almost as large as her head. She saw Bruce Wayne sitting in a leather arm chair with a baby in his arms. What had really gotten Starfire was this: Robin's mask was resting on the baby's face. She immediately grabbed all her friends and rang the doorbell impatiently. Alfred Pennyworth awnsered the door, looking somewhat shocked to see the teen titans, his grandson's best friends, knocking at the door.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire said impatiently, her eyes glowing green.

"Master Bruce will be with you momentarily miss Anders." Said Alfred as he opened the door for them to come in, then walking prominently up the stairs.

As soon as Bruce had arrived, Starfire had sensed something was wrong with him.

"Please, where is Robin?" asked the tamaranian girl with concern. Bruce sighed. He knew he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon unless he gave some awnsers.

"Come with me." He said as he started up the staircase. The other titans followed, anxious to know what had happened to their leader. Bruce stopped at one door in particular and slowly opened it, using his arm to point the way and give permission to enter the room. All of them gasped. In the middle of the room was a small wooden crib, and a dark-haired infant sleeping in it, Robin's mask still on his face. All the titans made their way over to the tiny crib, each wearing a different look on his or her face. Raven looked shocked, Beast Boy was wearing a look that was somewhat angry and yet sympatheic. Cyborg had an emotionless look as he looked down upon the child that was still asleep in the crib. Starfire, however, had a complex symphony of emotions on her face. She looked shocked, angry, hurt, curious, sympathetic, and happy.

The tiny baby let out a quiet yawn as he looked up. Bruce picked up the child, who snuggled into his chest happily. Bruce then began to tell the titans what had happened, hoping they could come up with a solution. They did.

"You want to take him back to Jump City with you?" He asked. The titans nodded. Bruce was a little reluctant at first, fearing for the safety of his adopted son. However, as they explained the idea, he agreed, on the condition that they had to check in with him every day. They all agreed, no other circumstances mentioned. Bruce looked at the baby and said, "Be good, Robin, be safe." Robin reached out a tiny hand and touched the Dark Night's cheek. Starfire then picked the baby up, loaded up the supplies, and drove back to Jump City, hoping that their leader would change back soon.

**I hope you liked it! Apologies again to Laughingly the Lark, if you want the idea back, you need only private message me. Please,**

**Review,**

**Review,**

**Review!**


End file.
